villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Governors
The Governors of Nowhere are major antagonists from the Rooster Teeth animated web series Nomad of Nowhere. They are a council of rulers formed by El Rey, and each command four different territories in Nowhere. History El Rey was once a benevolent and honorable ruler until his mind was taken over by his magical crown. This led to him becoming a tyrannical, violent, and cruel monarch that ruled over Nowhere with an iron fist. When the people rose up to protest and riot against their corrupt king, El Rey transformed one of his guards into the minotaur Toro. Toro was sent out by El Rey to slaughter the protesting citizens of Nowhere. He proceeded to burn dozens of villages to the ground and claim all of the lands in the west, setting up his capital: the Killosseum. Around this time, El Rey assembled three more of the remaining magic users in the land. They swore allegiance to him, and he appointed them as his governors. Toro became the governor of the west, and the other three went to claim the lands to the north, south, and east, with him stationing his kingdom in the center of Nowhere, thus creating the brutal monarchy of Nowhere. Sometime later and over the next 100 years, El Rey learned of the magic Nomad, and made him the number one most wanted fugitive in the land, not stopping until he claims his prize. Membership Toro Toro is the Governor of the West and currently the only named governor. He was the first one to be appointed, and served under El Rey while he was still a human. As a minotaur, he possesses incredible strength and enjoys nothing more than killing and violence, and will only interest himself with activities with high body counts. Governor of the East The Governor of the East is an enigmatic figure. They appear to wear a long trench coat, wide-brimmed hat, goggles, and wield duel handguns. They are always shown with a moon insignia behind them, which is also on their emblem. Governor of the North The Governor of the North appears short in stature with a cowboy hat and a large bag or backpack. He also appears to have mechanical limbs with clawed fingers, and a possibly mechanical face. Governor of the South The Governor of the South appears to be a woman in a small dress. She wields throwing knives and carries playing cards, and seems to be surrounded in strange magic flames or lights. Gallery Images Snip20180828 2.png|Toro, the Governor of the West. Snip20180828 9.png|The Governor of the East. Governor of the North.png|The Governor of the North. Snip20180828 13.png|The Governor of the South. Snip20180428 9.png|Governors summoned, minus Toro. Snip20180428 6.png|The territories throughout Nowhere, with El Rey's capitol in the center. Videos Nomad of Nowhere Episode 6 - El Rey Rooster Teeth Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Enigmatic Category:Homicidal Category:Nameless Category:Minion Category:Leader Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tyrants Category:Teams Category:Genocidal Category:Conspirators Category:Sadists Category:Magic Category:Hypocrites Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Fighters Category:Unseen Category:Pawns Category:Monarchs Category:Destroyers Category:Game Changer Category:Western Villains Category:Murderer